


Take my seat

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: While Emu still hates going back to their apartment in the mornings after a long shift, it's not so bad when he has Parad to weather it with him— especially when they get to cuddle right after.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Take my seat

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Since it's the holidays, I thought it'd be nice to post another part for this series. Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> _________
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-canon; established relationship.

* * *

**"Take my seat."**

* * *

Emu hates going back to the apartment in the mornings.

For long shifts, Emu tries to avoid landing himself on the ones at night because that would usually mean coming back bright and early in the morning. Which is not an ideal time to come back from the hospital since it's when everyone would be rushing to go to work and school; causing the trains to be uncomfortably packed and suffocating.

Doesn't help that Emu has a splitting headache after assisting two surgeries for paediatrics, along with operations for a mini outbreak of game disease. It's been the busiest shift he's had in a while.

"Emu."

Emu blinks to find that he's in his shared mind space and sees Parad across from him. Closing the distance between them, Parad reaches a hand out to cup his face and Emu sighs in relief at the familiar touch. Stumbling forward, he rests his head on Parad's shoulder and feels strong, lithe arms wrap securely around him.

"You're exhausted," Parad murmurs against his temple. "C'mon, take my seat."

A tired chuckle tumbles past his lips. "Keep telling you that my body is not a car, Parad."

"Of course not," Parad agrees with a snicker. "But you gotta admit that the joke never gets old. Hell, you do the same thing whenever you borrow _my_ body."

Emu laughs at that.

It took them both by surprise that Emu can possess Parad's body just as much as Parad can with Emu's. It's even more hilarious when Emu remembers _how_ exactly they found out that extension of their ability.

Raising his head up, Emu runs a hand through Parad's curls and admires how perpetually fluffy they are. Emu never understood how his senses can translate so well even when he's in his mind. But he appreciates it though since Parad's presence is something that Emu has grown to always want to feel with him.

"Have I ever told you that you remind me of an overgrown cat?" Emu asks his partner and best friend.

Parad bleps at him in response, impish smirk widening to reveal his sharp canines. "Nya~!"

Chuckling, he presses a kiss to those smirking lips before hiding his face in the crook of Parad's neck. "If you take over, it'll hurt you wouldn't it? My headache, I mean."

"Nah." Parad cards a hand through Emu's hair. "Things like headaches are something that's our own. Even if I take over, it'll only dull your headache for you."

"So it's something only medicine or sleep can help."

"Yup." Parad pulls back to cradle his face, thumbing the bags under Emu's eyes with exasperated fondness. "That's why, take my seat and get some sleep, ya workaholic. I'll make sure we'll get back safe."

Nuzzling into a palm, Emu gives Parad an amused look. "You hate rush hour just as much as I do."

"I do." Parad grins down at him, mischief bright in his dark eyes. "But I don't have a filter if someone annoys me so I can give 'em hell for any jackassery. That, and I can teleport us back. So."

"It takes more of your energy to teleport using my body, doesn't it?"

Parad shrugs. "We're gonna sleep once we're back so it's no big deal."

"I suppose," Emu mutters and when he glances up, he sees the stubborn look Parad is giving him. Knowing that Parad won't budge when it comes to ensuring that he gets his rest, Emu relents with a nod. "Alright."

Grinning, the bugster reels him in for an open mouthed kiss before leaning their foreheads together. "Good. Once we get off on the next stop, I'll teleport us back."

"Please do," Emu murmurs before letting himself fall into the comforting warmth.

The next time he's conscious, the bedroom is dark with the lights off and the curtains drawn. For a moment, Emu lies in bed blinking in the black. While his limbs still feel like lead because of the exhaustion, Emu is relieved to find that his headache is mostly gone. Turning his head, he spots Parad's sleeping face lying inches from his own. Usually, the bugster only needs a minimum of three hours of sleep a day; sometimes even less when the day is incident free. But since Parad has been with him right from the start until the end of Emu's very busy shift, it's not a surprise that even the Progenitor is tired. Smiling, he snuggles deeper into Parad's familiar embrace and takes in the humbling sight of the most important person in his life open and vulnerable in his arms.

Wearing the sweatpants and soft orange sweater he usually wears for bed, Parad's lips are slightly parted, breaths soft and even. When Emu reaches out to brush fingers through those soft curls, Parad only sighs and curls around him further with a soft murmur of contentment. The action makes Emu's heart expand in his chest like a balloon; one that threatens to burst when the bond thrums with warmth and adoration as Parad's subconscious reaches out to him.

_Emu._

It's just his name but even so, hearing and feeling the joy and love in Parad's voice just from sensing Emu's presence— all of a sudden it becomes very hard to breathe.

To be able to love Parad in every way possible there is to love a person— it's a blessing that Emu never thought he could ever have, but is forever grateful for all the same. So, he gathers every bit of himself; every bit of love and adoration he has for his partner and sends them all over to him through the bond.

_Parad._

Smile widening at the happy little hum Parad lets out, Emu burrows further into the bugster, tangling their legs together and pulling the covers up over them both more securely. Parad, for his part, hasn't even woken up, breaths puffing evenly over the skin of Emu's forehead. It's a sign of trust; being so vulnerable in each other's presence— a testament to how far they've come along since the time when all they knew was to use and be angry at each other.

What they have, it's hard-earned, precious, and it's something that Emu will never let go of. They've found what they were looking for in each other. After all they've been through; from being separated to being bitter enemies to sharing the same soul? Well, he thinks it's a pretty good time for them to take a backseat and get some much deserved rest.

Closing his eyes, Emu tucks his head under Parad's chin and pulls them closer before finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
